


Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit

by Blue1iv



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Love, Rated T for swearing, i love hamilton ok?, i really wanted to try this ship, im sorry, like one hamilton reference, so please be nice, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue1iv/pseuds/Blue1iv
Summary: "I am sitting in Bram’s bedroom, we are both studding for our history test tomorrow, if I'm being honest, I don’t really need to study for history, it’s one of the very few subjects I'm good at, it’s mainly just I want to spend time with Bram. I could just stare into those beautiful eyes for hours…."orwhat if Garrett had a crush on Bram?
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Garrett Laughlin/Bram Greenfield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! This is my first fic and I have never seen a garrett/bram fic so I wanted to try it out! feel free to leave any criticism and point out any mistakes! :)

I am sitting in Bram’s bedroom, we are both studding for our history test tomorrow, if I'm being honest, I don’t really need to study for history, it’s one of the very few subjects I'm good at, it’s mainly just I want to spend time with Bram. I could just stare into those beautiful eyes for hours….

Ok I know what you’re thinking “Garrett, that’s not very straight” and here’s the thing, I'm not straight *jazz hands* I'm actually pansexual, I’ve known since I was about twelve, and I may have had a small (massive) crush on Bram since I met him in Freshman year, full homo.

But Bram is straight, there is only ever one gay on the soccer team- and that spot is already taken by yours truly. But it does not stop me imagining what life could be like if Bram were gay. I would hold his hand, kiss him, go on amazing dates with him…

Ok Garrett this is not the time to be day dreaming. I look over at Bram and see him rapidly tapping his foot, he looks like he’s zoned out, yet he looks stressed, it’s weird.

“Hey Bram” I finally say

“Yeah?”

“Are you ok? I mean you seem kind of stressed.” I blurt out

He tenses up and turns to look at me, and I see fear in his eyes.

“Well you see I um…” He looks down and starts fiddling with his pen, I have seen Bram nervous a lot, but never like this.

“I'm gay.” Ok, not going to lie, did not see that coming, although it does explain a lot. Like how he never mentions girls that he likes or that he looks a bit on edge when the team all talk about girls. But holy shit, I am glad he is, but just because he is gay does not necessarily mean he is going to like me back, but there is a lot more chance he will. 

Crap, I just went into gay panic mode and forgot Bram was there, he is waiting for me to say something, well done Garrett, now he probably thinks you are a homophobic douchebag or some shit.

“Ok dude that’s cool” I finally say.

“Wait, so your cool with it?” I nod at him and he exhales “Thank god, I wasn’t too sure if this would go well.”

“Brammy, you being gay would never change anything between us.” I reassure him.

“Thanks Garrett, you’re not that big of a douche than you seem” he smirks.

I throw a pillow at him “Hey!” and we both start laughing.

“So, is there any boy that’s caught your eye Greenfield.” I ask him and he immediately starts blushing. “So, I take that as a yes?” I hope it’s me, please say its me, please make it me.

“Well there is this one guy…” He then goes on to tell me about this guy he met over email called Jacques, this amazing story about him posting something on Tumblr and how they message almost every day and it’s a perfect love story.

But I'm not in the love story, Bram has fallen for someone else, someone who is not me.

“Hey Bram, I uh got to go help my mum make dinner.” I manage to stutter out.

“Yeah sure ok, see you tomorrow.”

“Bye” and I go to open the door but before I can Bram says,

“And Garrett?” I turn round to look at him.

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“You know, for like, being such a great friend”

“Anytime”

I'm driving back home, and I can hear the rain pouring onto my car and my windscreen wipers go back and forth against the window. But I can’t get those words out of my mind such a great friend. Its all Bram is ever think to think of me as, a friend.

I get back home and ignore my mum, going straight up to my room. All I do is fall onto my bed and cry, just cry until I can’t cry anymore.

The next day I'm sitting at lunch with Bram across from Simon and Abby, when Martin comes over to our table.

“Hey guys, is there room for one more.” I can not express how much I HATE Martin Addison, he is the most annoying person you will ever meet, and he is in theatre with Abby and Simon. He is one of those people that don’t know the line between laughing with people and people laughing at him.

I was about to go and tell him to fuck off in the nicest way possible, and I'm pretty sure most of the lunch table was going to as well but Simon had to go and tell him to sit down.

“Yeah, sure come sit down” Simon spat out at him, it was weird, like he didn’t want Martin to sit with us but he had to, maybe martin has some shit on him or something, nah, that’s just Garrett overthinking every little detail.

I sat in silence most of lunch, probably the most awkward lunch I have ever sat through. Martin was not-so-subtly flirting with Abby the whole time which caused Nick to be in a bad mood the whole of lunch, and Leah, seeing that Nick was upset, turned into a bitch. But not that anyone would dare mention that, of course.

It’s just kind of an unspoken rule that we don’t mention the awkward love triangle for the sake of the group.

I look at Bram and I catch him staring at Simon Spier, full on lovey dovey eyes and everything. Really? Spier? Like I know he is funny and nice and stuff, but he is this geeky theatre kid who is basically a stick, which is odd, seeing how many Oreos he eats. But of course, Bram has to fall for him, and not me. As usual.

On the way home from school with Bram next to me and I decide to bring up the Simon Thing.

“So, you and Spier…” I start and out of the corner of my eye I see his face go red.

“What do you mean, there’s nothing going on with me and Spier” he says a bit too and starts fiddling with his fingers avoiding eye contact with me, I may not be smart, but I'm weirdly good at telling when someone is lying- and Bram knows that.

“Come on Bramalam, I see the way you look at him, it’s the “Bram is in love” look” I turn and grin at him.

“First of all, never call me ‘Bramalam’ again-”

“What would you rather me call you, Bramothy, Bramjamin, Bramexander Bramilton-”

“OR you could just call me Bram, anyway, ‘Bramexander’ reminds me of Alexander Hamilton, and if I'm being honest, I would prefer it if my name wasn’t the ‘Bram’ version of one of the founding fathers” 

“I mean… you are pretty good at essays and stuff, maybe you could change you name to ‘Bramexander Bramilton’”

He laughs and rolls his eyes “Yeah, no, all the Hamilton geek won’t leave me alone”

“Do you know who is a Hamilton geek?” Time for stealth Garrett “Spier, so anyway what’s the deal with him” I turn and look at him as if I were saying ‘no escaping this time’

“Ok, I'm going to admit, that was good.” He sighs deeply then continues. “The thing with Spier is, well, um, I'm 99% sure he’s Jacques.” Wow. Ok. That’s new. “He talks how he writes, and all the Oreos, and two sisters, he has a dog, like Jacques, he’s in Mr Wise’s English class. All of those, they’re all things that Jacques has told me about himself. But it could be just my mind trying to look for similarities, because I um, have slightly, maybe… had a crush on him since freshman year.” He spits out all at once.

As much as I don’t want it to be true, its looking very likely that Bram’s email guy is Simon. I look at Bram and I realise that right now, I can’t think of him as they boy that I have a crush on or the boy that I think I'm in love with, I have to be his friend. Because right now, he is the one in love with Simon or Jacques or Simon who is Jacques.

“Well Bram” my heart aches at the thought of what I'm going to tell him next. “I think it’s too much of a coincidence, for Simon not to be Jacques. Even if he isn’t Jacques I get I vibe from him that he might be some form of gay, and the way he looks at you, he probably likes you.” I refrain myself for saying anything else in fear that I will start sobbing in front of Bram.

A soft smile forms on Bram’s face that makes my heart flutter and he looks up at me into my eyes “You really think so?” he asks. I breathe in and swallow back the tears before I answer him.

“I wouldn’t say that if I didn’t believe it.” And it’s true, I wouldn’t.

Bram smiles the biggest smile I have ever seen him smile. It like his whole face is filled with joy, joy from being in love with someone and them loving you back.

But it isn’t me.

I pull up outside his house and he gets out of the car a lot happier than when he got in.

I get a call from Bram the day before we go back to school.

“Hey Bram, what’s up?” I smile to myself.

“Hey, can you um…” He sounds like he’s crying, and I have never seen Bram cry, it’s weird, when he’s sad it just makes my whole body feel empty and gets me upset because I hate seeing Bram hurting like this.

“woah dude are you good?” 

“Can you just come over. Thanks.” He almost chokes on the last word an then he hangs up.

I put on a jumper and some sweatpants and race in my car over to Bram’s house, his mum’s car isn’t on the driveway so I'm guessing she is out. I let my self in and lead myself to Bram’s bedroom and he is sitting there with his laptop open. He sees my come in and he falls into my arms, sobbing. I lead Bram over to his bed and h lies down, his head resting on my legs. Whoever did this to Bram I swear I will…

We stay like that for what seems like an hour before Bram finally breaks the silence.

“I'm guessing you’ve seen the Tumblr…” I never check the Tumblr, most of the time it is just a shit show of rumours, bad poems, and out of context bible quotes. 

I take out my phone and that is when I see the post. “That is so fucked up, what dickhead would do that to Simon, but on the other hand, I thought you wanted him to be Jacques. So, Spier Jacques, isn’t that is a good thing?”

“It’s the best, most amazing thing but that’s not it.” Bram sits up and shows me his email from Simon, I wasn’t really sure what he did but then I realise.

“He thought you were-” I began

“Cal Price” He finishes for me, his voice squeaked at the end of Price and he started sobbing again. I hugged him and held him tight. How could Simon do this to Bram, he loved him, he had the chance that I wished I had and now look what he’s done. I'm not sure Bram is going to come back from this.

I'm standing in the crowd watching Simon go round endlessly on the Ferris wheel I know that Simon hurt Bram, but Bram can’t do this to Simon. Its brutal.

I whip out my phone and message Bram

Hey where are you???  
The fair is almost closed!!!  
C’mon Bram, go get ur man!

Whilst I'm waiting for a reply, I look up and see Bram walk over to Simon.

“Can I sit here?”

“I'm kind of waiting for someone.”

“Yeah I know.”

“It’s you”

“it’s me.”

I send Bram a message 

I'm gonna leave and give you and Spier some space ;)

Except its not for that reason, surprisingly I don’t really feel like crying in front of the whole school in the middle of a carnival.

I get back to my car and tears just start pouring down my face.

Imagine what could have happened if I told Bram sooner, maybe he would have never med Jacques, maybe it could be me and him on that Ferris wheel. Bram has got his happy ending, maybe one day I will find my own happy ending. Seeing Bram there with Simon broke my heart but seeing Bram that happy made me remember. I love him. And I'm happy for him. I want what’s best for Bram. And if he’s happy, I'm happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want you can go check out my tumblr @blue-1iv<3


End file.
